


Animal Love

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Bucky/Steve AU's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Challenge fic, Drabble, Feral Behavior, M/M, No Dialogue, No Sex, Super Soldier Serum, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Bucky is always trying to stop Steve from getting into fights. However where as before he was trying to protect Steve, now it seems that Bucky has to protect the world from the strong man his friend has become.</p><p>The serum unleashed Steve's feral instincts and they've focused on Bucky. Very short.</p><p>Prompt can be found here http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=290355#cmt290355</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short snapshot. Very unbeted so any constructive criticism and corrections are welcome. I also must warn And apologize for my love of commas, hopefully this doesn't throw you out of the story too much.
> 
> This is in response to this prompt at Stevebucky_fest "Something goes wrong with the serum and only Bucky can control Steve. It helps that Steve's new animalistic side views Bucky as Steve's mate."

One of the things Bucky noticed most was that Steve didn't speak much anymore. While he had never exactly been the biggest conversationalist, the man Bucky had known had never been shy in speaking his polite but firm opinion. Now he only spoke in hisses and growls and flashing eyes. He made his displeasure known with a flash of teeth and would back it up with physical force if Bucky didn't stop him. It seemed Bucky was always trying to get Steve out of fights. However before he had only been trying to protect tiny, idealistic Steve Rogers and now it seemed it was the world that needed defending from the muscular, aggressive man his friend had become. 

The other thing he noticed, the one he wasn't sure about, the reason that this new man listened to Bucky where the one he had known before hadn't. He first really noticed it when he was trying to flirt with some good looking ladies. He may not have been be up to his full game but he was certainly getting somewhere with them and then Steve walked up. At first he thought that he really had lost his touch or maybe just didn't compare to the gorgeous man next to him because the girls suddenly seemed to lose interest in him and then he saw the look in Steve's eyes. It was this possessive burning that Bucky had glimpsed when Steve had rescued him, had been prominent on the way back, but Bucky, half out of it as he was hadn't really understood. However in the light of that bar it was obvious and frightening. Somewhere between Bucky saving the small man from fights and Steve pulling his ass out of danger, Steve had claimed Bucky as his and no one would take him away again.

It had only got worse from there. Something had been unlocked in Steve when he heard Bucky was in danger and in a few weeks it had completely taken hold. When the serum had enhanced everything about Steve Rogers it seemed that his own animal instincts had been among them and they had focused on his best friend. After that he became too wild a force to be reckoned with except when Bucky was around. He would do anything to protect his mate and the powers that be were not above utilizing that. They had made it crystal clear to Bucky if they couldn't have their super Soilder or at least some form of killing force then the only use he had was lab rat and Bucky wouldn't let that happen.


End file.
